A human being has six different senses by which the human being can sense an environment including touch sensed by various parts the human body and mind. Those six senses include: 1. Eyes—for consuming all what you capture through this sense organ. 2. Ears—What we hear. 3. Nose—What we smell. 4. Mouth—what we eat and taste and 5th our Skin—Through the touch we feel; and the 6th Sense Organ, which is the Mind.
Existing content systems, such as typical television, movies, etc., typically allow a user to experience the content through the sight and sound senses. Other systems may allow the user to experience the content by the smell sense or the taste sense. Furthermore, there are existing systems that allow user to experience the content via the touch sense such as a haptic feedback system. None of the known content systems integrate all five senses into a device to provide a unified 5 senses content experience. Thus, a technology problem of the existing systems is that none of those systems provide integrated five sense content interaction. While systems exist that individually allow a user to interact with content using the five different senses, no one to date has actually integrated all of those systems together which is not trivial since each of the existing systems do not necessarily communicate with each other.